reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse talk:FTR
Hey Guys check this red dead blooper reel. I particuarly enjoyed the mass murder train scene about 3.5 min in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DC0lKwttOj0 CLAN MATCH VS RDR Hi all, RDR has challenged us to an 8v8 Clan battle on Sat 26th March Times Are US- Chattanooga time - 9:00am US- Claremore/Oklahoma City time - 8:00am UK-London time- 1:00pm AUS-Queensland time- 11:00pm I need to know whos available asap as spots will be limited. We will probably go in with two squads of 8 if interest is high enough. Truth be known if everyone puts thier hand up then we could easily fill three squads but thats getting a little unrealistic for one clan match. No squad will be better than the other as we want even squads capable of wining all matches so we wont have a team A and B or team 1 and 2. rather it will be set out roughly as follows 'Team 80' Mr Nite Nite, Rynille, Crim, SepZero (Confirmed), Pisces , Lawllipopz (confirmed) , Not Sean (confirmed), Scooter 'Team 50' Snapper Guru, Panda, Resolute, Predator, Suckerpunch, Bakerchad, Punji, Firey God of War 'Team 100' Samburgler,Egle Fire,Nook n Cranny,Honky Boots,Doobie,Lawllipopz,Dead Reaper,Jonasty Left off: Fitzy, Fitzy Fitzy (rejoin you poof) Ozzy ????? 4 Sho , Luke, j dogs, Zero alpha, Xenophobic, Arkensaw, Extreme WHO ELSE????? I have left these guys off due to one or more of the following reasons, *I havn't seen them on for a while *I dont know if they are FTR or not *I dont think they play gang matches or like gangmatches. So no tears please....... If i have forgotten someone obvious i apologise. Its not easy getting this together and for the first 10 mins of typing this up I forgot about Snapper who is easily forgotton ...sure ....but he is one of the great loves of my life. If you can do it, messeage me on XBOX the following - For example mr Nite Nite would say "I am good for team 80." When i get these magical words and numbers in my inbox i will lock you into the above teams by placing a confirmed next to your name. No one is allowed to get thier knickers in a twist over the teams if you dont like your team or someone in it, message me quietly and i will jig things around. Ultimately i want only two squads for the match and I am hoping that RDR can come up with 16 players so that we can have two private rooms going at once. Any input or help is welcome, criticism needs to be constructive. Thank your mother for the chickens. Sep Zero Teams for Sat clan match vs RDR Ok guys here the starting eight for the clan match vs RDR Scooter, Pisces, Rynille, SnapperGuru, Not Sean, SepZero , Predator, lawlipopz In bag matches, Defense in this side will be SepZero, Not Sean, and Lawlipopz (lawlipopz will be a roving defense moving between middle of map and defence and falling back when needed) In grab the bag we are resposible for setting up defensive perimeters around bags but unless circumstance presents we wont be going for bags, leave that to the offensive players. Substitutes after 4 games In Deadreaper, Doobie, suckerpunch , Punji, Resolute, Bakerchad Out Everyone except Rynille and Scooter. Defensive players in this match will be Scooter, Punji and Bakerchad (Bakerchad in the defensive roving role). Please read above, same conditions apply After 8 games if we are still playing the side will switch to SepZero, Suckerpunch, Rynille, resolute, Scooter, Pisces, SnapperGuru, Bakerchad Defensive players will be Rynille, SepZero, and Suckerpunch in the Defensive rover role No crying please, i tried to make it easy on some of our american counterparts so they have an extra half hour or so before they have to start play in the morning . Otherwise its pretty random. Comments are welcome. If more people turn up they will be added to the substitutes and we may well end up swapping out the whole first eight. Basic rules will be 1. No bag camping unless your defending yours or teammates getting the bag. 2. No distant rock camping 3. No spawn killing for entire matches. (odd one here and there is to be expected) During the game keep chatter to a minumum and try not to over complain about things.....be constructuve if you get shot tell your team by whom and where they are. COMMUNICATE about the game. Stick to our basic structure of offense and defense with the roving defence helping controll mid map. ADAPT! If it turns into a camping match realise quickly and call it out. You need to switch to camping also. Be Adaptive to the game. Otherwise best of luck my friends. See you in the arena.